1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for restraining and controlling an animal, at rest and during exercise, and more particularly to a hackamore which enables gentle control of a horse or other animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bridles for the humane restraint and control of horses and other animals generally comprise a head gear consisting of a headstall adapted to be strapped to the horse's head, a mouthpiece or bit connected to the headstall, and a pair of reins connected at opposite ends of the bit. At exercise, whether ridden or driven, by applying pressure on one rein, the rider can pull one end of the bit backward into the horse's mouth and against the tongue, gums, and lips, thereby causing the horse to turn in the direction of the pull in an effort to lessen the discomfort from the bit bearing on the tender tissue of the mouth. By applying pressure on both reins, the rider can pull the bit backward into the horse's mouth and against the soft tissues of both sides of the mouth, with the expectation that the horse will slow or stop in order to minimize its discomfort.
Such bitted bridles, however, are uncertain in their action because they initiate an adversarial relationship between the horse and the rider. For example, the bit causes pain and other reactions that are not consistent with the physiology of exercise. Governance is predicated primarily upon the application of pain to induce submission. Because the bit is a foreign object placed inside the mouth of the horse, many horses react negatively to such a device. Instead of stopping, for example, they sometimes respond to pain by running away or bolting.
Furthermore, many horses balk at or chew the bit, have sore mouths as a result of the bit being placed in their mouth, salivate excessively or misbehave during the process of being bridled and rear their heads so that the bit cannot easily be placed in their mouths in the first instance. Moreover, it is also known that a bit in the horse's mouth often leads to cutting of the tongue, dental pain and severe bruising of the gums and underlying bone. Finally, all bits are counter-productive and contraindicated as, apart from pain, they trigger a cascade of physiological effects that are incompatible with athletic performance. Therefore, bitted bridles are harmful to the horse since control is dependent on painful pressure on the acutely sensitive tissue of the mouth and they stimulate other effects that are inconsistent with the physiological needs of an exercising animal.
For these reasons hackamore-type, or bitless, bridles are often used to break horses or used on horses that have mouth problems, not allowing the use of a bit. Various hackamores have been developed to minimize discomfort to the horse.
One form of bitless bridle, the mechanical hackamore bridle, utilizes rigid shanks which operate such that the application of pressure to the reins results in a leverage action to the jaw. Such bridles, however, are dangerous to the safety of the animal in that they apply severe pressure to the bridge of the nose and the chin. Braking control of the horse is predicated once again on pain, and, as with the bit, upon obstructing the airway by bringing about extreme poll flexion.
Similarly, the mechanical hackamore and other variations on this concept fail to utilize pressure points located on the outside of the lower jaw of the animal. Such pressure points beneficially allow gentle steering control of the animal with limited pressure from the reins. These bridles are disadvantageous in that they apply pressure only to the nose and/or under the chin of the horse rather than at the sensitive pressure points located on the outside of the animals lower jaw.
Finally, none of the previously available bitless bridles are universally applicable to all types of horses, mules, donkeys, or similar animals. Nor are any of the previously available bitless bridles suitable for all types of equestrian sports or activity; different sizes and structures are necessary to accommodate different activities.
From the foregoing discussion, it is apparent that a need exists for a safe, effective, adjustable bitless animal guiding method, apparatus and system. Beneficially, such an apparatus should be designed to be used with a standard headstall and reins and should encourage neck reining. The apparatus should be easily and efficiently manufactured of durable and reliable material at a cost consumers can afford.